


Don't make me more scared

by tigragrece



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:16:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23301520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Relationships: Chin Ho Kelly/Steve McGarrett
Kudos: 3





	Don't make me more scared

Steve was just so worried about Chin because of what has happened with one bad guy and that he had one bomb with him.  
He wanted to save his best friend and also lovers.  
He wanted to kill the bastard who do that do him.  
Because nobody touch his family again. Because Chin, Steve, Kono are his family.

When Chin have been released, Steve couldn't stop touching him and say "I'm not gonna let you down, I'm gonna touch you everywhere so I can feel that you are alive"

"No problem, I would love that because I want to take off the feeling that I had one bomb near me"

"No problem I will help you"

When they have done their lovemaking and leave their marks to proof that they were alive and safe.

Steve said to Chin "I want to sleep curled against you for feeling you against me"


End file.
